


A Gift for Life

by EllenMarieP



Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [23]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Barris if you squint, Fluff, M/M, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP
Summary: Part 23 of the Christmas prompt challenge.Cold – “come here before you freeze to death will you”Thomas rescues a friend for life.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	A Gift for Life

**A Gift for Life**

Thomas Barrow was rather enjoying his walk in the snow as he went on his weekly trip to the village for cigarettes and other bits and bobs and if he dawdled, well, it was to be his last venture before Christmas and so he wished to make the most of it. The family weren’t home to notice, and he wasn’t entirely sure the staff were either. Maybe he was a little too relaxed as butler?

As he walked down the wooded lane he was stopped by the faint sound of whimpering coming from the trees. Tilting his head to one side he listened carefully and sure enough, there it was again, a faint cry carrying through the trees. Deciding to follow his curiosity, Thomas stepped off the path and wandered into the woods, following the sorrowful sound down a fairly steep incline to arrive at what would in summer be a lovely babbling brook. Unfortunately, in winter it was just plain freezing and there, stuck in the water and unable to climb out, was a small puppy.

“Bloody hell.”

Scrambling closer Thomas managed to identify the puppy as a likely spaniel, it didn’t look like it was old enough to be away from its mother, but Thomas didn’t know enough about dogs to be sure. Getting as near as he could he tried to reach for the pup, but he couldn’t quite reach, and the little critter was currently trying to climb in the opposite direction.

“Come here before you freeze to death will you? Or drown for that matter.”

Maybe it was his tone or maybe it the pup was just too tired to keep trying but it finally turned and seemed to decide that maybe struggling to the human was a good idea and Thomas was able to scoop the freezing little bundle into his coat. His leisurely stroll abandoned, Thomas made a hasty exit from the woods and hurried back to Downton with his new charge.

When he looked back on this day over the next sixteen years, Thomas would have no memory of the dash back to the house, just memories of sitting by the fire with a fluffy little bundle wrapped in warm towels on his lap. He would remember patiently trying to convince the stubborn pooch to eat when she was too busy trying to lick his face off, tail wagging ten to the dozen. He remembered introducing her to his lordship and feeling the instant reassurance that she had a home for life, walks with Tiaa becoming walks with Tiaa and Brook. Brook then taking on the role of manic mentor to the young lab that followed in Tiaa’s footsteps. While she became the Downton dog, there was always a special relationship between Thomas and Brook; she would always greet him first no matter what, he got gifted with her best toys or sticks, it was his lap she came downstairs to snuggle on as they sat by the fire together and it was Thomas’ honour to choose Brook’s final resting place when the time came.

On his retirement, Thomas turned down Lady Mary’s offer of a puppy when he moved into the cottage they gave him. Richard tried to convince him otherwise, but Brook had been special, one of a kind and Thomas has no desire for a Labrador so they ended up being owned by a cat instead, with a photograph of the special black and white English Springer Spaniel taking pride of place in their living room and in Thomas’ heart for the rest of their days.


End file.
